1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transport and storage container for liquids. The container comprises a pallet-like bottom frame for an exchangeable inner container of plastic material having four sidewalls, a bottom, and a top. A closable filling socket is formed as a part of the top. A tapping socket is formed as part of a lower portion of one of the sidewalls and is provided with a tap fixture. A latticework enclosure having horizontal and vertical rods of metal is provided for receiving the inner container, wherein the ends of the vertical rods are welded to lower and upper peripheral profiled edge sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
When lateral sliding of a transport and storage container for liquids of the aforementioned kind, disclosed in European patent 0 370 307 B1, on a container of the same kind positioned underneath occurs during transport or stacking, there is the risk that the corner and center legs of the upper container slide inwardly off the upper profiled edge section, formed as a tube, of the latticework enclosure of the lower container. This has the results that the upper area of the latticework enclosure of the lower container is widened under the weight of the upper container filled with liquid so that the screw connections of the top bars extending diagonally across the top of the inner plastic container to the upper profiled edge section become detached, and the inner container as well as the welded connections of the upper ends of the vertical rods to the upper profiled edge section of the latticework enclosure become damaged. Moreover, there is the possibility that during transport of the stacked containers, as a result of external impact and striking loads, the welding connections of the vertical rods with the upper profiled edge section of the latticework enclosure will fail and the profiled edge section will become detached, partially or completely, from the vertical rods of the latticework enclosure so that in this way transport damage is caused on the containers.